Douleur insurmontable
by Liilzou
Summary: Petit OS. C'est une autre suite pour l'épisode 3x14 donc spoiler. Pour résumer, Booth souffre beaucoup et Bones essaye d'être là pour lui.


**_J'ai imaginée une autre suite que celle de nos scénaristes préférés. J'espère que vous apprécierez. Il est quand même conseillé d'avoir vu l'épisode, sinon vous risquez de ne pas bien comprendre le début. Bonne lecture !_**

Finalement, Booth avait eu raison de la pousser à chanter. Elle n'était pas très d'accord au début, elle avait lancé un regard à Booth l'air de dire « Vous allez me le payer ». Mais dès qu'elle commença à chanter, elle oublia sa journée, son travail, qu'est-ce que c'était bon de se laisser aller ! Elle ne quittait pas son partenaire des yeux, elle chantait cette chanson un peu pour lui, pour le remercier d'avoir insisté.

Booth, lui, était impressionné par ses qualités de chanteuse ! Elle avait beau lui avoir dit qu'elle chantait bien, il n'en revenait pas ! Il la regardait avec admiration, un immense sourire au visage, si seulement leurs enquêtes se finissaient toujours aussi bien.. Elle était radieuse, souriante, et joyeuse, et ça se voyait sur son visage, ce qui apaisa étrangement Booth. Il la trouvait splendide, comme toujours, mais ce sourire, si sincère et si rare la rendait vraiment magnifique.

Alors qu'elle arrivait au refrain de la chanson, Pam entra dans la salle, dans le but d'apercevoir Booth. Mais lorsqu'elle le vit admirer le docteur Brennan, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard noir; elle sortit son pistolet et appela Seeley une première fois qui ne l'entendit pas. Elle cria son nom et il se retourna sans comprendre. Elle pointa son arme sur Bones, et là sans réfléchir, Booth courut devant elle, pour faire de son corps un boulier. Elle tira et remarqua avec effroi que c'était Booth qu'elle avait atteint, près de son pectoral droit. Celui-ci s'écroula par terre sous le regard horrifié de tout le monde. Bones accourut aussitôt vers lui et s'agenouilla à ses côtés, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Pam et remarqua qu'elle avait pointé une fois de plus son arme sur elle, elle saisit le pistolet de Booth et tira une seule balle, l'atteignant dans le cou, cette dernière tomba au sol, morte.

Bones était totalement paniqué, envahit par la peur, elle appuya sur la blessure de Booth, pour empêcher le sang de couler, elle était en larme lui répétant inlassablement qu'il fallait qu'il tienne le coup.

Il ouvrit ses paupières lentement, et se demanda où il était, observa le plafond, les murs sans bougre. Il avait l'air d'être dans une chambre d'hôpital; tout était sombre, c'était probablement la nuit. C'est alors qu'il commença à se rappeler de cette soirée. Les souvenirs étaient flous, il se demandait depuis combien de temps il dormait. Il reprit conscience petit à petit, et sentit un poids sur son bras, il regarda et découvrit Bones endormit; elle avait les deux mains sur son avant-bras comme si elle voulait s'y cramponner, et la tête posé plus près de son épaule. Son fauteuil était calé contre son lit. Bien qu'elle dorme, elle avait le visage tendu, elle paraissait tourmentée.

Tout à coup il sentit une atroce douleur envahir son torse, particulièrement à droite, il sursauta en étouffant un cri, ce qui réveilla Bones. Elle leva doucement la tête vers lui , et lorsqu'elle vit qu'il était réveillé elle afficha un grand sourire et ne put s'empêcher de l'enlacer, tâchant de faire très attention à son torse.

**Brennan** : Booth ! Vous vous êtes enfin réveillé !

**Booth **: Hey Bones, oui je crois. Depuis combien de temps ai-je dormis ?

**Brennan **: Vous êtes tombé dans le coma après votre opération, et vous y êtes resté trois jours, et trois nuits. Le médecin a dit que vous risqueriez de beaucoup souffrir à votre réveil...

**Booth** : Oui, c'est le cas.

Brennan sentit la douleur dans sa voix. Elle était contente qu'il se soit réveillé, mais le voir dans cet état lui faisait beaucoup de peine. Elle prit instinctivement sa main dans la sienne. Booth la regarda et serra sa main, il lui fit un léger sourire, il était malgré tout heureux de la voir.

Rien qu'en l'espace de 3 jours, Bones se sentait changée. Elle avait énormément pleurer le premier soir, de peur qu'il ne se réveille pas. Elle trouvait ça injuste, c'est elle qui aurait dû prendre cette balle, pas lui, il n'avait rien fait, il ne le méritait pas. Elle était restée à son chevet tout le temps. Chaque soirs, elle versaient quelques larmes, ce soir aussi d'ailleurs, mais cette fois, c'était des larmes de joies, de soulagement. Mon Dieu elle avait eu si peur. Si jamais il n'avait pas survécu, qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait pu faire ? Bien sûr en apparence elle aurait eu l'air d'aller bien, mais intérieurement elle aurait été dévastée.

Cet accident l'avait fait réfléchir, sur Booth et elle. Même s'ils répétaient à longueur de journée qu'ils n'étaient que partenaires, elle savaient au fond qu'ils étaient bien plus que ça. Que sans lui, elle ne trouverait plus de raison de continuer à vivre, elle ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui ! Elle réalisa qu'il comptait bien plus que personne d'autre pour elle. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui, des sentiments très forts. Elle ne comprenait pas, c'était irrationnel, elle ne saisissait pas l'origine de ses sentiments mais elle était certaine d'en avoir.

Elle fut sortit de ses pensées par Booth, qui respirait difficilement.

**Booth** : J'ai tellement mal...

**Brennan** : Je suis là Booth, ça va aller.

Elle sera sa main un peu plus fort, après toutes ces fois où il avait été là pour elle, c'était à son tour d'être là pour lui.

Booth sourit à ces paroles, ces paroles que lui même, lui avait répété tant de fois. Il aperçut une larme couler le long de sa joue, il se demanda à quoi elle pensait. Il entremêla leurs doigts et de son autre main, essuya cette larme en la questionnant du regard.

**Brennan** : J'ai eu si peur pour vous. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginez à quel point j'aurais été dévastée si …

**Booth** : Bones, vous n'avez pas de quoi être dévastée là, maintenant.

**Brennan** : Je suis tellement désolée. Je … Tout est de ma faute, si je n'avais pas été là vous iriez bien, vous ne souffririez pas. Je m'en veux, je suis désolée...

**Booth** : Arrêtez Tempérance, vous n'y êtes pour rien.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, au plus profond de lui.

**Brennan** : Merci Booth. Sincèrement, merci.

**Booth** : Il n'y a pas de quoi.

Il ne put dire un mot de plus tant il avait mal. Il grognait essayant de se contenir pour ne pas hurler.

Bones était submergée par la tristesse. Elle ne pouvait le regarder souffrir comme ça sans rien faire. Sauf qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire. En plus, savoir que c'était de sa faute s'il endurait ça la détruisait. Il avait beau la rassurer en lui disant qu'elle n'y était pour rien, elle s'en voulait terriblement. Mais elle était inutile. Elle se contentait de caresser son bras. Il avait lâché sa main pour s'accrocher au draps, serrant le poing le plus fort possible. Il gémit de douleur. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il transpirait, il respirait difficilement, il avait fermé les yeux, quelques larmes coulaient sur ses joues tellement la douleur était forte. Bones ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, lui l'homme dominant, le mâle alpha, si puissant, il souffrait par sa faute.

Elle passa sa main sur sa joue rugueuse, et entreprit de le caresser tendrement, cela eut l'effet de le calmer un tout petit peu. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait, ce n'était plus son cerveau qui commandait, son seul but à présent était de limiter sa douleur, elle voulait qu'il arrête de souffrir, qu'il aille définitivement mieux. Booth étouffa une nouvelle fois un cri. Bones s'approcha de lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, tout doucement. Au moins, il ne pouvait plus crier. Ce baiser était doux, tendre, délicat; elle faisait très attention de ne pas s'appuyer sur son torse. Elle glissa une main dans son cou, brûlant et humide, et l'autre dans ses cheveux mouillés. Ce baiser l'apaisa un peu. Elle ne voulait pas se détacher de lui, il entrouvrit la bouche et elle en profita pour y passer sa langue.

Elle donna tout ce qu'elle put dans ce baiser, leur langue se caressèrent avec une infinie tendresse. Elle faisait de son mieux pour le réconforter, pour apaiser sa souffrance, c'était sa manière de lui avouer ses sentiments, de se confier sans parler, parce que les mots étaient inutiles dans ce cas là.

**_Laissez-moi votre avis :)_**


End file.
